


Asexual Idol (Remake)

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: I'm remaking Asexual Idol. I am asexual myself and I want to try to help others understand it better. Please read this if you want to try to get a better understanding of asexuality.
Kudos: 7





	Asexual Idol (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of the sex repulsed asexuals btw. I also feel no sexual feelings.

KUROSAWA HOUSE

Today was the big day. The day I would come out of the closet. Not just to my friends but to my family. I knew I was fine to come out to my friends and my sister. But my parents wouldn't be as accepting. It took them a while to accept that Dia was bi. I'm afraid to think how they would react to me being ace. 

I know being asexual isn't bad or anything. We just don't feel sexual attraction. Well. Little to no sexual attraction. But there's a lot more to asexuality than that. For example while I may not feel any what would be called "desires" for sex, other asexuals might. It's not all just set in stone. It's something different for every person. Some asexuals do feel sexual attraction but it's very rare. And then there's demi-sexual which is also under the asexual umbrella. They feel sexual attraction only after getting to know someone. Some asexuals also like sex while others are repulsed by it. And some people are in between that. I know its complicated but that's how it is.

Then there's romantic attraction. A completely different thing. 

Anyways it was time to come out. 

I walked out of my room. Anxiety filling me. 

I saw my parents at the table. My sister was there too. 

I spoke

"C-can I please say something?" 

They looked over at me. I let out a pigi. But I kept going

"I-I'm asexual."

My parents looked angry. I let out another pigi. But then I saw Dia coming to protect me. She wouldn't let them hurt me. 

I spoke again 

"Being asexual doesn't mean I can't still love someone though. I just won't be sexually attracted to them."

"This girl of ours must be broken" I heard my father say. 

I started crying. I wasn't broken. I was just different

I ran out of the house. I was already dressed. My hair wasn't up though. I ran to Hanamaru's. Of course Dia would know where I went. She knows me well

I knocked on the door and Hanamaru opened it and let me inside

She was surprised to see me but because I was crying she was ready to comfort me. 

"What's wrong Ruby zura?" she said

"I came out as ace. They didn't seem to accept it. Onee-Chan accepted it though"

"Wait. You're ace too zura?"

I was surprised to hear that she was ace as well. 

I nodded

"I am. No sexual attraction. No sexual feelings. Nothing"

"I totally understand zura. I don't feel sexual attraction either. Well. I suppose that's kind of a lie zura. I feel it once I get to know someone zura. I feel it towards you zura."

"And I feel romantically attracted to you. "

Before we could kiss I heard the door open. My sister arrived. She knew I went here. 

We all had to meet up with the rest of Aqours now. So the 3 of us went. 

Dia helped me put my hair up on the way there. 

When we met up with everyone I wanted to say it

"Can I please say something before we get started?" I asked

"Of course" was the answer I got

"It's time I come out and say this. I'm asexual."

I was shocked to hear that Kanan was ace too. It seemed she was one who did have sexual feelings. 

I didn't have any. Hanamaru was probably somewhere in between. And Kanan fully felt them. Yet neither of us had sexual attraction or not much of it. But there's still more to it. 

Oh and the other girls opened up about their sexualites too. Riko and Chika being gay, You and Mari being bi like my sister, and Yoshiko being pan. 

This is exciting. Having all of us here like this. Feeling differently sexuality wise. It is different for each person after all. Even for those with more common sexualities as well I'd assume. 

And after this LGBT talk the meeting happened. You know. Just basic stuff. Costume and song info. Ideas and stuff. Then some practicing. 

After practing I decided to text Leah. She was a friend of mine too. She had to know as well. 

So I told her. And she told me that she was also ace. But she rarely felt sexual attraction. But she did say I was one of the only people she felt it for. 

Was I now in the middle of a love triangle? 

Anyways. She also said her sister, Sarah, was gay. It makes sense. Sarah was dating Chika after all. 

Asexuality is broad. There's many parts underneath it. It's hard for one to understand unless they are like we are. 

There is one way I can describe the feeling of having no sexual feelings. You know how as a kid you didn't feel anything? Imagine that lasting throughout your whole life. 

We aren't broken for not feeling what most people do either. We're just different. 

I hope my parents learn to accept my asexuality like they learned to accept Dia's bisexuality. I know it will take a while though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you learned a bit from this remake of my old story. The old version is still around but it's really bad. I didn't do it justice. This remake does it justice


End file.
